


larry face

by Ooh_wormm



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: As I Write, Multi, Nightmares, Sally Face - Freeform, i'll add more later, my sick brain can't think of what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooh_wormm/pseuds/Ooh_wormm
Summary: uhh my name's shane and i like to ramble in the form of fics///Sal wakes up from nightmares and calls Larry





	larry face

           The faint sound of his walkie talkie coming to life startled Larry as the sound of his best friend’s voice sounded through the room from the small device.

           “Larry Face?” The voice was soft and broken, obviously scared. Larry picked it up, pressing the button to allow him to speak.

          “Sally Face. What’s up? Another nightmare?” Nightmares were something they both suffered from. The horrid feeling of waking up, terrified of things their own minds would come up with. 

           There was no response from the other end, only silence. It caused a heavy feeling in Larry’s chest that something may have happened until the split second of static sounded and a voice came through again.

           “Unlock the door. I’m coming down.” Larry got up and headed to the living room to open the front door. He frowned gently at the sight of Sally walking towards him. He was scared, obviously shaken about whatever his nightmare contained that night. 

          “Sal, no offense, but you look like shit. Are you ok?” Larry shook his head. Wrong choice of words. “Come on, let's go to my room. When mom's up, I'll make us all breakfast.” He promised, leading his best friend to his bedroom. 

          “It's the same thing, over and over.” Sal sighed as he followed Larry, settling on the twin sized bed pushed into the corner of the room. “My mom, the dog, the red eyed demon. That's all I can remember.” He recalled with a soft sigh. 

          Larry rested a hand gently on Sal's shoulder and sat next to him. “Wanna do something to get your mind off of it? I just got the new Mortal Kombat, we could play that.” Sal shook his head quickly.

         “Absolutely not. After a nightmare like that, the last thing I want to see is blood.” He stood up and went over to Larry's game console, picking up a controller for each of them. “But I will absolutely wreck you at Mario Kart.” He tossed the controller to Larry, sitting down next to him. 

          Larry laughed and shook his head, turning the game on. “You won't win against me, asshole.” He laughed. 

* * *

 

          After hours of video games, and a short intermission halfway through, both boys sat on Larry's bean bag chairs, listening to music and doing their own things. Larry had a cigarette hanging from his lips as he drew in his sketchbook, taking the stick from his mouth every once in a while to blow out the smoke. 

          Sal, on the other hand, was fiddling with Larry's guitar, just getting a feel for the instrument. He had always wanted to play guitar, ever since he was little, but they could never get him lessons so he taught himself on an old one that they had gotten from a thrift store. It was long gone by now but he still remembered how excited he was when he got it. 

          He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Larry speaking to him until a hand waved in front of his face. “Earth to Sally Face, you good?” Larry tilted his head, crossing his arms over his chest. Sal nodded gently, pulling one leg up underneath him. 

          “Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking I guess.” He sighed and stretched his limbs, standing up. “I'm gonna use the bathroom. Want any snacks while I'm gone?” Sal offered. Larry shook his head gently, looking back to his sketch. 

          “Mom's making lunch after she finishes this job she's doing.” He hummed softly, listening to Sal leaving the room. He sighed and ran his fingers across his drawing slowly. It was of his best friend. He had been working on it the whole time they were sitting there. A simple drawing of Sal hunched over the guitar, fingers expertly running over the strings, blue hair that was tied up in pigtails framing his face. 

          There was something about Sally that always intrigued Larry. The boy was closed off to everyone around him, not willing to talk about what happened to him. Larry still remembered the first time he saw Sal without his mask. It was also the day he was told about what had happened to make him need to wear the prosthetic. 

 

* * *

 

_           Sanity's Fall blared through the speakers in Larry's room and both boys were enjoying their time together while both of their parents were gone. Henry had to leave for a business trip and Lisa was doing maintenance on the third flood. It was just the two of them, dancing and headbanging around the room, just being two teenage boys having fun. _

_           It happened fast enough that Larry didn't even notice until he felt the blood leak out of his nose and saw Sal's mask on the floor. He looked at his friend, who looked equally guilty and horrified.  _

_           “Larry, dude, are you OK?” Sal said quickly, rushing over to him. “Shit, you're bleeding.” He muttered as he tried to think of something,  _ anything,  _ to do. Larry leaned down, picking up the prosthetic that had assaulted him.  _

_           “Don't be sorry, Sally Face. I'm fine.” Larry smiled and handed Sal his mask. When Sally realized what had happened and why Larry was bleeding, tears formed in his eyes. He was so overwhelmed with emotions. Fear, guilt, relief.  _ He didn't look away  _ was the only thing running through Sal's mind. He didn't even notice the tears that streaked down his face before he was pulled into a tight hug by Larry.  _

_           Later that night, once everything had calmed down, the two friends were in the living room watching TV when Sal brought it up.  _

_           “I'm sorry about earlier, Lar.” He apologized, turning his attention to Larry. “I don't know how it came off like that.” He said, gentler this time. Larry smiled and wrapped one arm around his buddy's shoulders.  _

_          “Don't worry about it, Sal.” Larry assured with a friendly smile. “It was an accident, I get it. Accidents happen.” He took a sip of the soda sitting on the table in front of him. “How do you think I got here?”  _

_           Silence was between them momentarily before they both began laughing, doubling over and clutching their stomachs. Happy. It took a minute for both of them to calm down and once they did, Sal looked up at Larry.  _

_          “It was a dog.” He said, earning a confused look from the other in the room. “That fucked up my face… and killed my mom.” His voice was low, almost inaudible if you weren't listening for him. “I wanted to pet the dog and I just couldn't wait. She wanted me to wait.” He felt the burning sensation behind his eyes of tears threatening to make their way out. “If I had just been patient, maybe she'd still be here.” Larry frowned and hugged Sal gently.  _

_           “Don't blame yourself, Sal.” Larry spoke quietly to keep him calm, resting a hand on his shoulder. “It's not your fault and you shouldn't say it is.” He whispered.  _

_           “I know I shouldn't but.. I can't help it, Larry. She was such a big part of my life and-” Sal couldn't finish his sentence, burying his face in Larry's chest. “Larry I miss her so much.” _

_          Larry rubbed Sal's back slowly, leaning his head on top of the other's blue hair. “I know, Sally Face. I know you do.” _

* * *

 

         Larry's train of thought was interrupted by Sal entering the room again, settling down next to him. “What's that you're drawing?” He asked, pointing to the half finished piece in Larry's lap.

         “It's nothing!” Larry stated, quickly shutting the sketchbook. “Just some stupid drawing for school, that's all.” He laughed nervously, biting his lip. He didn't want Sal to think he was some weirdo for drawing him without asking or telling him. “Let's put on a movie or something.” He suggested, to which Sally agreed to. 


End file.
